The long-term objectives of this project are to facilitate the performance of high quality clinical research while improving compliance with regulations governing human subjects research and guarding against both individual and institutional conflicts of interest. The specific aims of this project are as follows: 1. Improve the awareness and expertise of clinical investigators in the regulatory and ethical aspects of human subjects research through a concentrated, mandatory educational program. 2. Complete the full implementation of an electronic system of protocol authoring, submission, review, approval and monitoring. 3. Develop and implement an electronic system for conflict-of-interest disclosure, review and management which includes computerized data basing of all disclosures, rapid identification of potential conflicts, and elimination or management of these conflicts.